Take a Breath, Let Go
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Dean does his best to tease sex noises out of Sam.


**Warnings**: first time, fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Sam

**A/N**: This was written for the **samdean_otp** comment fic meme. Specifically for **annabeth_fics**'s prompt of _Sam and Dean are having sex for the first time and Sam is impossibly quiet, which leads to Dean instructing/commanding him to 'let it out'.

* * *

_Dean knew that Sam wasn't a quiet person when he got off. He didn't have first-hand experience but growing up in such close quarters all the time, he'd obviously walked in on Sam getting some self-pleasure in.

So it was more than a little weird when he first got Sam underneath him and his little brother was quiet as a church mouse.

He furrowed his brow and pushed Sam's hair away from his face, taking in the crush of Sam's bottom lip between Sam's teeth. "Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard and released his lip. He caught Dean's eyes and asked quietly, "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah," answered Sam with a nod, smiling when Dean's mouth quirked up at the corners.

"Okay," said Dean in relief, pressing his mouth to Sam's forehead, trailing his mouth down the bridge of Sam's nose and licking at the tip, just because he knew it would annoy Sam. And right afterward Sam scrunched up his nose.

"Gross," moaned Sam, swiping at his nose, eyes going wide when Dean pinned his hands down either side of his head.

"You love me," answered Dean, leaning down to bite at Sam's mouth, sliding his tongue over Sam's lips before slipping into that pretty mouth.

"Sometimes I have to wonder _why_," teased Sam, framing Dean's face and curling his tongue with Dean's. He grinned when Dean groaned into his mouth and shifted against him, boxer-clad erection dragging against his own.

"Liar. You just _know_ you do; there isn't any question about it."

Sam hummed and tilted his head back when Dean bit at his Adam's apple, biting at his bottom lip again when Dean licked at his throat. He took in a sharp breath when Dean licked over his pulse, feel of that slick tongue over his neck causing him to shiver.

Dean smirked and slid his hand down Sam's chest, teasing his fingertips over Sam's sensitive navel before journeying further down to press against the swell of Sam's dick. He felt Sam's chest expand beneath him, knew that Sam was holding his breath.

"Hey," he breathed against Sam's belly, flicking his tongue out over Sam's bellybutton before catching Sam's gaze. "Don't hold your breath," he said softly, stroking Sam's stomach and grinning when Sam slowly let out his breath.

Dean tugged Sam's boxer-briefs down Sam's hips and tossed them on the floor. He curled his fingers around Sam's erection, teasing his fingers along Sam's length, cupping Sam's full balls in his other hand and massaging their tautness.

Sam inhaled deeply through his nose and looked down at Dean between his legs. He tossed his head back against the pillows when Dean swirled his tongue around his cockhead, toes curling against the scratchy motel comforter.

Dean lowered his lashes and concentrated on sucking Sam, loving the stretch of his mouth around Sam's thick cock. He took more of Sam into his mouth, smiling as best as he could around Sam's length when Sam's leg jerked against him.

He curled his fingers around the base of Sam and sank further down his little brother's cock, lips meeting his knuckles when he bobbed all the way down. He felt the curl of Sam's fingers against his skull and knew Sam was enjoying himself. He just wished Sam would make a little more noise, felt like Sam wasn't even there with him with how quiet it was aside from the soft sucking noises of his mouth.

He pulled back from Sam's lap and looked at Sam's face. He took to stroking Sam as he got his little brother's attention. "Sammy," when that got no response he cupped Sam's chin in his palm and said, "_Sam_."

"_Dean_…" gasped Sam, hips hitching when Dean swirled his thumb over the crown.

"That's it, Sammy," said Dean happily, shifting between Sam's legs. He grinned at Sam and ducked back down between Sam's legs, licking the underside before smacking Sam's cock on his tongue. He smirked when another gasp fell from Sam's mouth, working Sam harder with his mouth to elicit more of those sexy sounds.

Sam groaned, immediately clamping down on his bottom lip when the sound left his mouth. He thrust up into Dean's mouth, feel of Dean's throat around his dick sending pleasured jolts up and down his spine and pooling in his belly.

Dean's stomach flipped when Sam keened for him, Sam's fingertips scrabbling at his skull as Sammy gently thrust up into his mouth. He was happy to see Sam getting into things, ecstatic that Sam was enjoying himself.

It was still a little unnerving that Sam wasn't making as much noise as he thought Sam would make. He pulled off of Sam's cock again and spread his saliva over Sam's length. He caught Sam's gaze again and said, "Dude, you don't have to be quiet."

Sam just nodded and tilted his head back when Dean rubbed over that bundle of nerves beneath his cockhead. Even though Dean said he could be loud he felt like if he made any sort of noise their time together would be ruined; like one moan would break the new bond they were creating between them.

Dean pursed his lips and stroked Sam's dick, breathing a sigh of relief when a soft moan fell from Sam's mouth. "_Now _we're gettin' somewhere," he laughed breathily, grinning when Sam thrust into the circle of his fingers.

Sam swallowed down a moan and curled his fingers around Dean's bicep when his brother nipped his stomach. "_Dean_," he groaned, couldn't resist saying Dean's name. He eagerly tugged at Dean's boxers, sighing when Dean let go of his dick so he could pull his shorts the rest of the way off.

Dean moaned when Sam curled his huge hand around both of their dicks. He let out a slow breath and tugged at Sam until he had his younger brother straddled over his lap, Sam's knuckles teasing over his abdomen with every stroke. "Sammy…"

Sam let out a shaky breath and pressed his face against Dean's neck as he stroked their dicks. He brushed his mouth over Dean's throat and reveled in Dean's shudder. He moaned when Dean cupped his chin and pushed their mouths together, Dean's other hand palming his ass, fingertips teasing over the crack of his ass.

"_Oh_," he gasped, pad of Dean's finger pressing gently against his hole.

"Yeah, baby boy, lemme hear you," urged Dean, rubbing a little harder at Sammy's entrance. He found the lube at the end of the bed and squeezed some on his fingers. "Gonna stretch you. Can you handle it?"

Sam nodded and continued tugging at their erections, concentrating on the feel of Dean sliding against him in his fist, breath stuttering out of him when Dean carefully slid one finger inside of him. "_Fuck_," he moaned quietly, eyes widening at Dean's quirked brow. He caught his lip between his teeth, eyes fluttering closed when Dean palmed his cheek with his unoccupied hand, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

"Dude, I _want_ to hear you. You feel good, lemme know, man," said Dean, gently easing a second finger into his younger brother.

Sam sighed and groaned his brother's name when Dean scissored his fingers inside of him, stretch of his ass causing him to shudder. He stroked them faster, breath hissing out of him when Dean tenderly pushed a third finger into him.

"C'mon, Sam, just let it out, little brother," whispered Dean, spreading more lube over Sam's hole. He drizzled some lubricant over their dicks and let Sam spread it over them. "You ready?"

Sam nodded and levered himself over Dean's lap. He let out a slow breath as he lowered himself onto Dean's cock. "Jesus Christ," he moaned, pressing his forehead against Dean's collarbone when Dean pressed in to the hilt.

"God, Sam," breathed Dean, biting at Sam's jaw when Sam experimentally see-sawed on his dick. He curled his arms around Sam's waist when Sam started rocking against him, Sam's slick cock riding the ridges of his abdomen.

He palmed Sam's ass, loved the flex of muscle as Sam rode his cock. "Wanna hear you, Sammy," moaned Dean, eager for any little sound Sam would gift him with.

Sam lifted from Dean's lap and pressed back down, Dean's cock spreading him wide. He locked his arms around Dean's neck; chests pressed together, cock trapped between their sweaty bellies. He whimpered when Dean rocked up into the movement of his hips, clinging harder to Dean when Dean squeezed his ass.

"Fuckin' hot, Sammy," groaned Dean, working his hips in time with every rock of Sam's. He smirked when Sam keened, knew he had to have ridden over Sam's prostate; especially when Sam clutched harder at him and moaned his name.

"Yeah, Sammy, c'mon," he encouraged, fucking harder up into Sam. He leant forward and licked at Sam's throat, nibbling the sweaty skin, heart thundering in his chest when Sam moaned for him and worked his hips faster against his own.

He fisted his hand in Sam's knotted hair and pulled Sam back so he could jack Sam's cock. "Give it to me, little brother. Lemme hear it…"

"_Dean!_" gasped Sam, fucking himself on Dean's dick. He moaned when Dean massaged at his skull and twisted his hips under his own, loved the feel of Dean's cock riding over that spot inside. "Fuck yes, Dean," he keened, proud of his ability to make Dean's hips jerk beneath him with just the sounds he made.

"Goddamn, Sam," growled Dean, planting both of his hands on Sam's hips again when Sam vocalized his pleasure, so fuckin' turned on when Sam let him know his bliss.

"Yeah, _yeah_, fuck," swore Sam, rise and fall of his hips quickening right along with Dean's strokes of his cock.

"So fuckin' close, Sammy."

"God, _mngh_, me too," panted Sam, crushing his mouth against Dean's when Dean met his gaze. The kiss was dirty hot and sloppy but he didn't care. Dean's cock manipulated his prostate on every rock of his hips and Dean's tongue danced wickedly in his mouth along with his own, his big brother's hand stripping his cock for all Dean was worth.

"Let it out, Sammy. Just fuckin let _go_, baby boy," whispered Dean, warm breath fanning over Sam's ear and he groaned when Sam went tense, body clamping down around him, Sam's dick jerking in his fist, Sam's spunk dribbling over his fingers when Sam came.

"_Dean! _Oh _fuck_," hissed Sam, hips still rocking against his big brother's, wanted to feel the heat of Dean's jizz filling him up and _claiming_ him. He whimpered when Dean squeezed his dick, fisting him through the aftershocks. "_Dean_."

"_Sammy_," sighed Dean, curling his arms tight around Sam's waist and rocking up into Sam twice more before he reached his climax with a hoarse cry, eyes clenching shut as he let go inside his little brother.

"God, Dean," breathed Sam, circling his hips, pulling the last of Dean's release from his big brother.

"Mmph."

Sam laughed and stroked his fingers over Dean's hair before getting off of Dean's lap. His legs quaked and he fell on the bed next to his brother.

"Fuck."

"I agree," moaned Dean, settling on his side so he could look at his Sammy. He leant over Sam and bit at his chest, grinning when Sam keened at the sensation.

"Goddamn, m'not usually that loud."

"I just bring out the best in you. Knew you had it in you, Sammy," laughed Dean, laughing harder when Sam smacked at his chest.

"Shut up!"


End file.
